el ejercito del dragon
by axel600
Summary: actualizado harry se enbarca en una mision que determinara el futuro. la formaion de un ejercito que hara frente a las fuerzas del innombrable gracias a mi beta reader firstayanamies un placer trabajar con vos
1. Chapter 1

Un sueno y una historia

Era una tarde de verano en privet drive de las mas calurosas que se havian presenciado en muchas decadas, esto no hera normal ya que havia sucedido repentinamente desde el fin del ano escolar

En el numero 4 de privet drive un adolecente estaba sentado en un escritorio leyendo un libro que se titulaba "dominio de los elementos"

Este chico no era alguien comun sino que era un mago y uno de los mejores

Harry potter havia terminado de cursar su 6 ano en el colegio de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts , havian susdido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo desde su regreso a la casa de sus tios

La primera noche havia tenido un sueno muy raro donde el mundo se veia destruido

Y batallas pordoquier entre magos de 2 grupos : uno con armaduras negras con un simbolo de una serpiente y el otro con armaduras rojas con el simbolo de un dragon y un fenix en los hombros pero lo raro es que en vez de peliar con varitas estos peleaban con espadas , algunos a caballo y otros solo ha pie pero los que hivan a pie por el lado de los del grupo de armadura roja tenian escudos semi obalados y anchos como los que harry havia visto en una pelicula muggle llamada gladiador

Y los de armadura negra llevaban unos escudos redondos con clavos en ellos

Para harry ver esto era muy raro ya que no entendia nada , no sabia si esto estaba ocurriendo en la actualidad o si solo era una fantasia que a sus 16 anos era comun entre los adolescents

Todo hiva bien hasta que vio que la lucha terminava con la retirada de ambos bandos

El lugar del sueno cambio para mostrar un Castillo con signos de batallas numerosas en sus murallas

Este Castillo no hera hogawarts como en un principio penso ya que hogwart no tenia murallas ni tampoco almenas de batalla

Su sueno lo llevo dentro de este Castillo a un cuarto donde parecia haver una reunion de varios hombres y mujeres en armaduras de color rojo con diferentes distintivos que seguraqmente penso harry serian sus rangos

Todos estaban en torno a una mesa y en en la punta de la mesa se distinguia una persona con una armadura diferente a las demas ya que esta era rroja y dorada con un yelmo de un estilo griego raro que le parecia salido de unos cartoons que asu primo l,e gustaban en su juventudd llamada los caballeros del zodiaco o algo asi

Este hombre se quito en casco dejando ver un pelo negro largo y unos hojops Esmeralda que refulgian de coraje onor y un sentimeiento de tristeza muy profundo

Esos hojos se le hacian muy parecidos hasta que se dio cuenta que era el pero con unos 10 o 15 anos mas .el harry adulto hablo de repende haciendo que todo el mundo callara

-capitan-un hombre un poco mas joven que el se dio por aludido

- si senor -dijo el hombre

- ya tiene el informe de bajas de la batalla?-

- si senor , las muertes de nuestro bando se cuentan aproximadamente entre 200 soldados –dijo el hombre con tristeza y coraje- senor si esto sigue asi no creo que podamos resistir mucho mas aunque tengamos mucho armamento no tenemos la suficiente cantidad de soldados para luchar –

el harry adulto sopezo un instante la situacion y hablo –pues devemos encontrarlos lo mas rapido possible o perderemos esta Guerra –

- pero senor!! De donde se supone que las conseguiremos , el innombrable sigue incorporando nuevas tropas cada dia y los que no se le unen son asesinados , ya no queda gente a quien reclutar , senor estamos perdidos ,estoy segurro que si nos rendimoss….- el hombre no pudo terminar porque el harri adulto golpeo la mesa con sus punos

-NO ME RENDIRE NUNCA , HE PELEADO DEMASIADOS TIEMPO CON ESE MALDITO DE VOLDEMORT COMO PARA RENDIRME AHORA –

- SI ES NESESARIO LUCHARE HASTA QUE EL ULTIMO HOBRE MUERA –

todo el mundo se callo al escuchar esta declaracion : hasta el ultimo hombre….

El harry adulto hablo de Nuevo pero esta vez sin gritar

- retirense ahora -

al desir estas palabras se retiraron todas las personas del recinto y dejaron a un harry adulto solo que extranamente estaba mirando hacia donde se encontraba nuesta vercion joven de harry

harry penso que no era posible que lo mirara a el, era un sueno una fantasia creadsa por su mente de eso estaba seguro

de repente el harry adulto hablo

-si piensas que esto es un sueno estas equivocado harry – con estas palabras harry se quedo elado esto no podia estar pasando su version adulta le habia hablado

- esto no puede ser tiene que ser una fantasia mia no puede ser sierto , o es una fantasia o esto es obra de voldemort para volverme loco-

harry adulto hablo mirandolo directamente a los hojos

-no harry esto no es un sueno ni ninguna fantasia de voldemort esto es real , con las ultimas energias magicas que quedavan en el mundo y en mi te he traido para hlarte del futuro o viendolo de mi lado un presente en donde la comunidad magica y la misma magia ya no existe , donde un grupo reducido es la unica resistencia para una causa ya perdida hace mucho!, no hables dejame hablar mintras me queden fuerzas ya que al utilizar este hechizo morire dentro de unas pocas horas

-si senor- dijo un harry conpletamente imprecionado por las palabras del hombre

-todo comenzo- empezo el hombre – cuando voldemort ataco Hogwarts en nuestro ultimo ano en Hogwarts, solo havian pasado unos meses desde el comienzo de las clasees cuando voldemos aparacio con un ejercito de 400 mortifagos ,gigantes , dementors, y otras criaturas desconocidas

la lucha fue encarnizada muchos alumnos murieron entre ellos estaban ron ,ginny ,Hermione Neville y luna juntos con muchos otros ademas de varios profesores y el director dumbledor , este habia hecho lo possible por hacer que los alumnus mas jovenes escaparan , tuvo exito en esta tarea pero luego aparecio voldemort y lo mato con una espada luego de dejarlo muy lastimado

ese fue el final de Hogwarts , los que escapamos nos escondimos y entrenamos sin parar pero los decendientes de voldemort havian aumentado con los anos a miles y los rebeldes disminuiamos cada vez mas la esperanza de ganar era nula pero se perdio cuando voldemort tomo el ministerio hacecinando a todo el que se le opusiera

ademas luego tomo gringots , aunque los gnomos lograron escapar llevandose las pertenencias mas preciadas de las vobedas para salvarlas del imnombrable

el grupo de refugiados donde me encontraba era de 300 personas donde tambien habia ninos y ancianos, mientras los hombres y mujeres aptos nos entrenavamos ellos trataban de abastecernos y buscar lugares donde acultarse lejos de voldemort

una tarde sali a hacer un rreconocimiento y senti que havia algo raro en una cueva asi que entre al llegar al final de la cueva encontre una gran puerta de acero forjado con los emblemas de un dragon y un fenix

rapidamente sali y fui a buscar a la persona cargo de la seguridad y a l lider del grupo

rapidamente los lleve a la cueva y les mostre la puerta

estuvimos investigando las inscripciones de la puerta por cerca de un mes hasta que uno de los hancianos pudo decifrarlo

haaaaa!!!!!! Todavia con alegria y pesar puedo rrecordar lo que desia !!

CUANDO LA OSCURIDAD LLEGE Y NO HALLA ESPERANZA BUSQUEN LA ESPERANZA EN EL PASADO

SOLO EL EREDERO DEL QUE UNA VEZ FUE EL DEFENSOR DE LA UMANIDAD PODRA PASAR LLEVANDO LUZ AL MUNDO

Los ancianos intentaro abrir la puerta de cualquier forma pero no pudieron

Unas semanas despues nos ataco un ejercito de mortifagos y algunas criaturas maliganas

Las mujeres corrieron hacia las puertas buscando una esperanza de salvacion

El asedio del ejercito de mortifagos termino dejando muchos eridos y muertos

Dentro de los que se contaban muchos ninos

Corri hacia la puerta lkleno de coraje y rrencor y empeze a maldecirla con todos los hechizos que conocia pero nada pasaba

Cansado y triste me puse a golpear la puertas mientras lloraba , muchas personas me veian con tristeza y pensaban que si yo estaba sin esperanzas que le quedava a ellos

Pero de pronto una luz dorada empezo a salir de la puerta y esta para alegria y imprecion de otros se habrio

Una vos empezo a salir de las puertas haciendo que todo el mundo escuchara

EL HEREDERO HA VENIDO, RECUPERA LO QUE ALGUN DIA FUE TULLO

Mire con asombro y luego vi como todo el mundo me agredia y llorava disiendo que me havian mandado en el cielo. Asi fue como me converti en el general del ejercito de la resitencia y asi empezmos conbatir contra el ejercito del senor oscuro

Corriamos con ventaja ya que nuestra localizacion era secreta y ademas varios grupos de reveldes se nos unian cada dia ademas que ahora teniamos un lugar donde vivir ya que en el interior de la cueva o me jor dicho en el valle que se encotraba inbisible en el valle que se encotraba adentro de la Montana se encontro una fortaleza que podia albergar a muchos soldados y a sus familias

Despues de eso todo fue felizidad ya que en este valle la mano del senor oscuro no podia tocarlos solo por el simple hecho de que estaban ocultos para cualquiera ,pero sabiamos que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que se desatara la ultima batalla que desidiria el futuro del mundo , empezamos a reunir un gran ejercito hasta casi nivelar las fuerzas con las de voldemort, empezamos a entrenar todos para el momento que se desidiria nuestro futuro, pero ese momento llego mucho mas pronto de lo que pensaba

Huvo un traidor entre nosotros un vil mortifago que se hizo pasar por un auror de los que se nos havian unido recientemente

El senor oscuro se aparecio con todas sus fuerzas guiado por el traidor y nos tomo por sorpresa salimos a enfrentarlo pero nuestro ejercito no estaba preparado y perdimos el 75de nuestras fuerzas aunque pudimos hacer que se retiraran usando uno de los mas poderosos hechizos creados en el mundo "ANIQUILACION MAGICA" con este hechizo enserramos la magia que havia en el mundo transformandonos en muggels

Ahora que no existia la magia pensabamos poder ganar pero nos equivocamos aunque la magia havia desaparecido el senor tenebrozo se hizo mas fuerte ya que no havia protecciones magicas en ningun lado y tampoco havia lugar donde esconderse

Voldemort conquisto a los muggels con artimanas y enganos y se hizo con sus armamentos los cuales uso para destruirlos. Ya no quedando interposociones el mundo volvio a convertirse en lo que en un tiempo lejano llamaron la edad de los castillos y de los ejercitos en el que solo la espada y los hombres desidian de quien era la Victoria

Y como ves dijo el harry adulto nosotros la estamos perdiendo

Tomando la unica fuente pequena de magia que residia en mi te he llamado para que trates de evitar lo que nosotros llamamos un presente oscuro

Deves encontrar esta fortaleza y entrenar un ejercito no solo en magia sino tanbien en las armas muggels , no te preocupes alla encontraras todo lo que nesecitas desde libros de magia hast alas armas y armaduras que nesecites-

Harry estaba muy mareado tratando de asimilar todo lo que escuchaba hasta que porfin hablo

-por que yo ?,porv que no lo puede hacer otro porque no puedo tener una vida normal ?

el harry adulto mirandolo con comprencion respondio.

Porque tu eres el unico , tu eres el elegido y seras el unico que pueda guiar y salvar la vida de millones de personas –

-comprendo-dijo el joven harry –cuando devo enpezar?-

-lo mas pronto possible ahora te tengo que dejar ya no tengo fuerzas para aguantar pero antes de morir y dejar el destino en tus manos quiero pedirte algo-

-que?-dijo el joven con tristeza viendo como el agotado harry del futuro hiva muriendose

-a hermaione y a ron por mi nunca los dejes nunca te separes de ellos –dijo el hombre antes de por fin cerrar los hojos y morir en paz sabiendo que habia luchado por un futuro mejor

-lo hare- dijo harry y ahi termino el sueno , "no no un sueno sino un futuro que cambiaria

fin del primer capitulo

espero que les guste

leyendo varios fics me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchos de este tipo slo unos cuantos

si alguna persona quiere mandar alguna idea las revisare y vere si se acoplan a mi idea

mi mail para todo el que quiera es o bien pueden dejar rewiews


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : nueva vida y la leyenda

Harry se havia despertado ajitado con las palabras de su yo del futuro havia desidido prepararse para su destino y juntar al ejercito que desidiria el futuro y entrenarlo para ganar la gerra que se avecinaba

Pero la pregunta era como?

Lo primero penso seria desirselo a sus mejores amigos con los que havia vivido sus aventuras y los peligros de estas

Tomo varios pedazos de pergamino y escribio la misma carta een todos los pedazos

Esta carta te parecera rrara pero tengo que contarte varias cosas muy inportantes encuentrenmen el el caldero chorreante en 2 dias al las 5 los espero

Harry

Ahora hay que encontrar este lugar segun recordo lo que havia visto en un letrero semi destruido estava cerca de una ciudad llamada Belfast. Una vez reunido el primer grupo tendrian que irse a este lugar para si poder entrenar

Su tia le saco de sus pensamientos al gritarle desde la cocina

-POTER BAJA YA MUCHACHO A COMER-

pero harry sabia que comer se referia a dos tajadas de pan y un baso de agua , pero de todas formas el ya havia pensado en todo y les havia pedido a sus amigos que lo avastecieran de comida.

Cuando vajo se encontro con que los dursley ya estavan comiendo, se sento y comio su exiguo alimento

Cuando ya estaba por irse a preparar las cosas para su viaje se acordo que tendria que ir al callejon en dos dias y no podia usar ningun metodo majico para llegar ya que la orden del fenix no tenia que saver nada , al menos no todavia asi que juntando coraje fue hasta donde se encontrava su tio y le pidio si podia llevarlo al callejon diagon en dos dias

-mmm y dime muchacho porque tendria que llevarte a londres ??, que gano haciendolo ?-dijo su tio

- empezare un viaje y como falta poco para que cumpla la mayoria de esdad en el mundo magico no volvere y si me llevas estaras libre de mi ese mismo dia, no mas harry potter y sus raresas estaras tan libre como un pajaro-

su tio sopezo las ventajas de esto y por primera vez en su vida le sonrrio a harry -hecho no mas harry potter-

harry subio a arreglar sus cosas y tambien a limpiar todo de lo que su tio podra pensar que fuera raro

dos dias despues harry ya tenia todo empacado pero solo de elementos que havia utilizado en la escuela y ademas tambien los regales de sus amigos ya que havia dejado toda la ropa vieja de dudley que le havian dado cuando a este no le etraba .

bajo su baul a la planta baja ya eran las 12 del mediodia asi que se apuro a desirle a su tio que lo llevara ya que tenia que comprar primero muchas cosas que hiva a nesecitar para su nueva vida

subio su baul al auto y se sento en el asiento trasero pensando como seria su nueva vida ademas de tartar de pensar como conseguiria su ejercito , estaba el ED pero con ellos solo tendria a unas 30 personas aunque tb havia muchas personas que odiavan a voldemort por haver destruido sus vidad ,por matar algun amigo o familiar. Tendri que conseguir nombres de personas que reunieran cualidades ya que aunque tuviera libros y demas tendria que haver personas que ensenaran

pensando esto no se dio cuenta de que yah avian llegado a londres asi que cuando vi que havian llegado le explico a tio vernos como llegar a la calle donde se encontraba el calderro chorreante

luego de unos quince minutes mas llegaron al lugar donde harry bajo su baul y se despidio de su tio para no verlo nunca mas

la gente que pasaba lo miraba de forma rara y no era raro ya que estaba cargando un baul una lechuza y ademas una escoba que parecia de la edad de media

se apresuro a llegar al caldero chorreante y fue directamente a hablar con tom el cantinero para pedirle una habitacion

-hola tom - dijo el muchacho

el aludido respondio cortez aunque estava muy emocionado por tener un cliente ya que por esos tiempos la gente ya no salia casi de sus hogares y si lo asian pasaban rapidamente hacian lo que venian a hacer y se hivan

-buenos dias – dijo el cantinero dijo mirandolo

-tendria una habitacion- pregunto el muchacho

- como no senior….y de repente su Mirada se dirigio a su cicatriz

harry al notar esto se tapo la cicatris con un poco de pelo que se havia dejado crecer ese mismo verano cansado de que la gente al verlo mirara su cicatriz y empezara a idolatrarlo

-le pediria tom que no le diga a nadie que me encuentro aqui –

- como no joven potter mi boca esta sellada- y diciendo esto le entrego una llave

harry agradecio al cantinero y se fue a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto para luego dirigirse al londres muggle para comprar ropa ya que la nesecitaba

estuvo dando vueltas durante un rato hasta que se decidio entrar a una tienda donde tenia rrropa tipo sport , se puso a mirar hasta que una persona lo vino a atender harry le pidio de todo desde sapatillas remeras manga corta larga y una que otra cosa o accesorios

el vendedor se hizo muchas iluciones ya que con esta compra le vendria un plus en su sueldo

cuando harry termino de elegir se dio cuenta de que no tenia para pagar ya que se havia olvidado que tenia que ir a gringot y cambiar a libras para comprar estas cosas asi que le dijo al vendedor que tenia que cambiar dinero y que volvia el no mas de media hora

harry en tro en el caldero chorreante y salio por la puerta trasera par air al callejon diagon y asi poder ir a gringots el banco de los magos ,asi que se apresuro y entro en el banco se hacerco a uno de los mostradores para hablar con uno de los duendes y le dijo que queria hacer un retiro luego le dio la llave fua a su recamara y extrajo una suma considerable ya que la hiva a nesecitar

luego volvio con el duende y se hiva a ir cuando se dio cuenta que no podia andar con tanto dinero en el bolsillo ya que esto seria muy raro asi que le pidio a l duende si no tenia algo mas discreto , el duende lo miro y le dio una targeta de credito diciendo que la suma que gastara seria retirada de su cuenta directamente

a harri le parecio bien asi que lleno la forma que el duende le entregaba y salio del lugar para dirigirse a la tienda mugle y pagar

el vendedor cuando lo vio nuevamente se allegro que casi empieza a saltar ya que havia pasado mas de media hora y creia que le habian hecho una broma de mal gusto

harry pago tomo sus bolsas y se dirigio a su habitacion en el caldero chorreante dejo sus bolsas y salio hacia el callejon diagon donde compro mucha ropa ademas de una gran cantidad de surtido para pociones que dejaba muy atras a los depositos de hogwarts asi que le pidio que al boticario que si le podia reducir los paquete ya que eran tan grandes que no podria andar con todo el material

luego de salir con sus paquetes ya encojidos se dirigio hacia olivanders el fabricante de varitas donde tendria que comprar una ya que la varita que tenia en su poder al ser la gemela de voldemort se anulava cuando luchava contra el

entro y saludo al propietario y le explico la situacion y su nesecidad, esto dejo pensando al fabricante que luego de probar toda la tienda no encontraba la varita que harry nesecitaba cuando se dio cuenta y le dijo a harry que un amigo sullo estava experimentando nuevos modelos de varitas y que casualmente le havia mandado las mas poderosas para que este las probara asi que lo invito a la trastienda y se pusieran a probar las nuevas varitas

despues de estar un rato el senior olivander le entrega la ultima varita explicandole que esta tenia una mezcla de varios nucleos

-esta varita tiene una mezcla de cola de fenix colmillo de basilisco Corazon de dragon de una especie que ya estava exinta y ademas de que tambien contenia fibra de una criatura mitica que se havia encontrado el interior de un bolcan apagado y que havia demostrado ser muy poderoso y con propiedades imprecionantes

-todo eso en una sola varita- havias dicho harry

- es algo experimental que solo se hara una vez ,todavia no esta probada –habia respondido el vendedor

harry tomo la varita que era de un color dorado con lineas rojas y verdes que tenia un largo de 28 cm y la agito

al hacer esto la varita emitio un sonido y una rafaga de energia enbolvio al joven que se asusto pero al instante sintio que la varita y el se hacian uno y sintio el poder dentro

ademas de un sentimiento que le desia que esta varita havia sido consevida para el desde hace mucho tiempo

luego de pagar la varita a un precio extremadamente caro y tambien recibir una advertencia del fabricante se retiro con mucha alegria del lugar para continuar sus compras ya que todavia faltava una hora para que sus amigos llegaran

paso la suiguiente hora comprando algunas cosas como pergaminos tinta y otras cosas nesesarias ademas de comprar un baul Nuevo con mayor espacio y con 9 compartimientos par guardar todas sus pertenencioas que eran muchas

ya casi era hora asi que se dirigio al caldero chorreante para la reunion con sus amigos cuando entro vio a ron Hermione y ademas vio a luna giny y a neville que lo esperaban

-hola muchachos como andan-

-harryyyy - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

harry se sento y saludo a todo y luego se pusieron a hablar de como havian pasado el verano y se empezaron a contra todo hasta que ron tomo la palabra

harry todos nos alegramos de verte pero cuando nos escribiste para hablar con nosotros no creo que halla sido solo para hablar de como estamos pasando el verano ademas de porque estas en el callejon diagon cuando se suponia que te habian ordenado quedarte en la casa de tus tios- termino ron

jjaajja ron parece que te has estado jjuntando mucho con hermaione este verano – dijo esto con una sonrriza en su rrostro mientras que el pelirrojo se ponia del mismo color que su cabello por lo dicho

veras – empezo el pelinegro – no los he citado solo pore so sino para pedir ayuda pero no ayuda para mi sino para el mundo magico –

para el mundo magico? Que pasa harry por que hablas de esta forma ya sabemos que voldemort regreso pero hay algo mas no?

estas en lo correcto - dijo harry , y despues empezo a contar su sueno o major dicho su connexion con el futuro

luego de terminar con la historia la mesa se quedo en cilencio ya que nadie sabia que desir hasta que Neville habrio la boca

- harry lo que nos estas contando es muy perturbador , pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se inclusive si tengo que morir en el intento – la exprecion de Neville era de pura decision y valentia y harry sabia que lo que havia dicho era la pura verdad sabia que nunca lo defraudaria

- es mas mi abuela estaria encantada de apollar , es una exelente bruja con muchos conocimientos y estoy seguro que tambien conoce ha mucha gente que estaria dispuesto a entrar en tu causa –

- perfecto estoy seguro de que sera una muy Buena ayuda asi que tendras que contarle la idea y lo sucedido hasta un cierto punto ,y ustedes que dises chicos –

los demas se miraron y asintieron ya que no hivan a dejar a su a migo solo , nunca lo havian hecho y no empezarian ahora

-ahora- siguio el pelinegro - hay que empezar a reclutar a gente tenemos que mandar cartas a los integrantes del ED ademas tenemos que conseguir mas gente aurors y medimagos ya que los neseciatremos –

con esto ultimo dicho se pusieron en marcha a mandar correspondencia a todas las personas que pensaban que podrian a ayudar esto fue lo unico que hicieron durante todos los dias reclutar y pasar cada momento como si fuera el ultimo

una semana despues ya tenian a todo el ed en aviso y a por lo menos 3 dosenas de personas que estarian a dar la vida por ver en el mundo paz para poder vivir con sus familias o lo que quedaba o tambien en varios casos tartar de formar una

esa noche los 6 salieron a comer ya que era el cumpleanios de harry

lugo se quedaron festejando en al aviatacion un buen rato , para harry que nunca habia pasado un cumpleanios como era devido se sintio como la perzona mas feliz

las semanas pasavan y cada dia estava mas serca para empezar su futuro su destino

harry estudiaba todo el tiempo ademas de hacer ejercicio el sabia muy bien que tenia que prepararse para lo peor para poder defender a sus seres queridos y a las personas que se estaban uniendo a el en para lograr un futuro major

una tarde cuando harry estaba leyendo un libro que por casualidad havia encontrado en los escaparates de la tienda de libros este libro era muy Viejo mas o menos de la epoca de los fundadores se tratava de leyendas perdidas de gerras entre magos entre mugles y sin fin de aventuras desastres extranios

en este momento leia una leyenda de un grupo de conbatientes hechiceros que havia cahido derrotado en una de las gerras magicas que havian ocurrido en tiempos remotos este grupo se hacia llamar la legion del fenix, esta despues de su derrota havia escapado a un lugar remoto que se encontraba cerca de ponpeya la vieja ciudad de pompello magno un general romano que havia perdido contra el gran Julio cesar

esta leyenda le intereso muchoi a harry ya que estos havian sido muy diestros con la espada mas que ningun otro

harry no solo havia estado leyendo esta leyenda sino que havia investigado a fondo para saber si era verdadera ya que si fuera cierta ceria una gran aliansa para la gerra

lo unico que havia encontrado era noticias de hace muchos anios de personas desaparecidas en una zona cercana al lugar en que la leyenda marcaba y no solo eso se desia que en este lugar habia una fortificacion milenaria que inclusibe varias avanzadas de algun que orto ejercito no havian podido destruir o havian desaparecido en el intento

lo unico que habia mas o menos era una declaracion de una persona que desia que havia visto extranias personas que hacian cosas raras como echiceria y que eran demonios por como luchavan

despues de leer estas cosas harry havia desidido que tendria que ir y ver con sus propios hojos asi que fue en busca de proviciones y elementos para el largo viaje

ademas tambien mando cartas a sus amigos para contarles que estaria ausente un tiempo y que estaria bien y que no se preocupen que el estaria bien

ya tenia todo listo para el viaje asi que tomo un poco de polvos flu y se fue por la chimenea a un pueblo que se encontraba en la zona para luego tomar un autobus que lo dejaria mas cerca

cuando se encontro en el pueblo de destino se dispuso a buscar informacion de la zona donde ocurrian los extranios sucesos de los que havia leido

cerca de donde se encontraba pudo distinguir una taberna asi que dirigio ella

cuando etro todo el mundo se le quedo mirando como si fuera un bicho raro pero el se dirigio directamente al cantinero ya que sabia que nadie tenia mayor informacion que una persona que atendia a borrachos o a personas que deliraban y decian cosas extranias sobre lugares extranios o muchas historias fantasticas que para cualquier persona normal no eran mas que desvarios. Pero como harry no se podia llamar muy normal que digamos fue en busca de estos

estuvo hablando con el cantinero haciendose pasar por un reportero de una revista muy conocido de historias fantasticas y leyendas a la que muchos exentricos le gustaba comprar. Esto le intereso mucho al cantinero ya que con esto podria traer mucho turismo a su pobre bar y con suerte podria ganar un buen dinero para asi poder retirarse auna de esas lindas hislas donde se desia que por una suma muy baja uno podia vivir como un rey por barias decadas como le desia su mujer asi que accedio a contarle los rumores que se extendian por toda la region

luego de que el ecuchar lo que tenia que escuchar harry se retiro del lugar

el cantinero le havia dicho que los extranios sucesos se originaban en el este asi que con su mochila y con sus varitas preparadas se dirigio hacia alla

luego de varios dia s de camino harry empezo a sentir que era vigilado y por esto dormia muy poco y nunca se quedava en un lugar mas de unos minutes o para dormir unas pocas horas

dos dias despues harri llego a una zona donde empezo a ver estructuras derruidas que al parecer havian sido de un puesto de vigia para una pequenia guarnicion que seguramente vigilaria esa zona

harry estava caminando tratando de buscar algun indicio de vida humana en esta zona cuando se topo con una ogera que havia sido apagada recientemente. Se agacho y pudo percibir que todavia estaba caliente asi que se puso en guardia para que no lo atraparan desprevenido

sintio algo que silbava y una flecha le paso a 2 centimetro de su brazo con esto harry se puso en guardia pero de repente se escucho una voz imponente y amenazadora de una persona dulta

-SUELTA LA VARITA MUCHACHO ESTAS RODEADO NO INTENTES NADA SI NO QUIERES MORIR COMO TODOS LOS QUE LO HAN INTENTADO-

harry bajo la varita despacio y puso su mochila en el piso . unos segundos mas tarde aparecio un hombre alto que devia medir 1,80 estaba vestido con una aramadura plateada pero simple para un conbate ligero a este hombre le siguieron otros diez

el hombre hablo nuevamente mientras varios de sus hombres le apuntaban a harry con flechas

-quien eres dijo el hombre, que haces aqui acaso no te digieron que era muy peligroso y que ha havido muchos desaparecidos?-

harry etaba nervioso pero junto un poco de coraje y miro al hombre que habia hablado

-mi nombre es harry y estoy buscando a un antiguo grupo llamado la legion del fenix –

los hombres empezron a murmurar en voz baja con caras interrogantes de como un ninio como el podria saber de la legion del fenix

la legion a la que te refieres no existe mas –hablo el hombre nuevamente –fue destruida hace centenaries de anios –

harry miro al hombre y contesto sacando coraje de quien sabe donde

- es una lastima tenia una propocicion muy importante para ellos -

el hombre penso un momento y dijo – ya sabes donde vivimos asi que no te podemos dejar libre –disiendo esto ordeno a dos de sus hom,bres que ataran a harry para llevarlo a la fortaleza.

Harry fue con ellos sin resistirse ya que su mission era de suma importancia para el futuro, caminaron por medio dia mas hasta llegar a un balle en el que se levantaba una enorme fortaleza , esta no estaba en buen estado por el paso de las decadas pero aun asi era muy imponente para una perzona que nunca la havia visto y asi sucedio con harry que al verla quedo anonadado por su belleza

La comitiva siguio su camino hacia la fortaleza , en el camino el muchacho pudo ver varias granjas y cultivos ademas de gente trabajando y ademas varios hombres mas con armaduras parecidas alas del ombre que lo havia tomado pricionero , pudo ver herrerias , establos y muchas cosas que dejaron imprecionado ya que parecian vivir como en la edad media

La comitiba siguio y entro a la fortaleza ,llevaron a harry y lo encerraron en una habitacion sin ninguna de sus varitas y sin su mochila , el pelinegro pensaba que este hiva a ser su final

Luego de unas cuantas horas un hombre vino y le dijo que el concilio de ancianos querian hablar con el

Harry se paro y sigui al hombre por una cantidad de pasillos que lo hizo desorientarse luego de varios minutes de caminar por los pasillos llego auna sala donde habia cuatro guardias con una armadura diferente ,harry penso que estos devian ser guardias de la fortaleza

Cuando los guardia lo vieron habrieron las puertas de par en par dejando pasar a harry y al hombre que lo havia traido . entraron en una sala amplia en donde havia muchos estandartes con el mismo simbolo de un fenix de fuego , tambien habia una mesa circular donde se encontraban por lo menos 10 ancianos sentados con tranquilidad. Rodeando la sala havia por lo menos unos 20 guardias con la misma armadura que los que se encontraban en la entrada

El hombre que havia traido a harry hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejando a harry en presencia de los ancianos que lo miraban con interes

El anciano que estaba sentado en la silla mas grande . el devia de ser el jefe del consilio hablo con una vos tranquila y con un ingles perfecto

- mi nombre es hebron soy el jefe del concilio de la legion del dragon -

-mi nombre es harry potter –

-es un placer conocerte harry potter , uno de mis hombres dijo que tenias una propocicion interesante y me gustaria escucharla –

harry penso bien sus palabras y respondio con un poco de nervios

-en el mundo magico hay un hombre que se hace llamar lord voldemort este mago esta aterrorizando a lapoblacion y matando a muchas personas para lograr dominar al mundo y establecer un gobierno de terror -

el anciano hebron interrumpio al muchacho – y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros muchos han intentado controlarnos pero ninguno lo ha logrado –

harry penso un poco y dijo – este no es un hombre cualquiera es un mago muy poderoso y esta formando un ejercito capas de destruir a todo el mundo pero no solo tiene hombres a su cervicio sino tambien criaturas maliganas que se cuentan por

centenares y si se hace mas poderoso y consigue mas seguidores de los que ya tiene podra llegar inclusive a qui y destruirlos si se le oponen –

los demas ancianos se incomodaron un poco ante esta declaracion todos menos hebron que seguia mirando al joven con una tranquilidad imperturbable

entiendo- dijo por fin - cual es tu propuesta ?-

estoy formando un ejercito de magos pero nesecito aliuados ya que no creo poder enfrentarlo solo ademas nesecitamos preparacion no solo en magia sino tambien en formas convencionales de batalla

los ancianos discutieron un poco en un lenguaje que harry penso que seria una clase de latin luego lo miraron y hebron hablo

harry potter si ayuda es la que nesecitas para poder vencer a este mal que se avecina te ayudaremos pero en este lugar no tenemos recursos ilimitados ya que apenas nos alcanza a nosotros –

eso puedo solucionarlo se de un lugar secreto en el que si hay recursos suficientes para un gran ejercito por varios anios –

ho ya veo- dijo hebron - entonses todo solucionado con cuantas fuerzas dispones harry potter ?-

con unas 300 senior pero estoy seguro que con tiempo podria conseguir mas pero nesecitaran entrenamiento ademas varios son muy jovenes muchos con solo 17 –

eso no es problema generalmente los muchachos y muchachas empiezan con 17 el cervicio en nuestra comunidad y esto es muy beneficioso contamos con unos 550 soldados listos para conbate y unos 100 mas en entrenamiento –

hablaron ademas de cuando se desplazarian a este lugar del que les havia hablado y como lo arian y cuando terminaron los ultimos detalles invitaron a harri a quedarce unos dias para que se conoscan y que harri les cuente como hiva el mundo ya que ellos no se mezclavan nunca con las personas de otro lugar

dos dias despues harry se estaba dirigiendo nuevamente hacia su casa provicional en el caldero chorreante para poder mandarles cartas a sus amigos contandoles los sucesos de los ultimos dias y para descansar un poco de su larga travecia ya que se encontraba muy cansado

luego de haver descansado mando una lechuza para reunir a sus amigos y asi empezar la unificacion de las fuerzas del ejercito del dragon y el entrenamiento de este


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La fortaleza escondida

Harry estava sentado en la cama pensando en todos los sucesos que havia vivido estos ultimos meses y ahora por fin havia llegado el momento de iniciar su plan maestro, ya vasta de ocultarse o de planear sus movimientos con el mayor sigilo posible

Ya te tenia sus cosas listas asi que se levanto achico el equipage luego tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribio lo siguiente:

Para la orden

Ya ha llegado el momento de iniciar con mi destino y dejar de ocultarme como lo he echo desde el momento que entre a Hogwarts. Ire a un lugar Escondido del mundo pero esten tranquilos no ire solo

Si el destino asi lo quiere nos volveremos a ver hasta entonses los dejo, no dejen de luchar por un futuro mejor

Harry james potter

Tomo la carta terminada y se la dio a hedwing par que la llevara a destino luego tomo sus cosas y salio de la abitacion pagandole a tom la suma correspondiente y un plus por su silencio

Harry se encontro con sus amigos en el exterior del caldero chorreante todos ya estaban listos para el vije asi que primero fueron a comer algo rapido compraron comida para el viaje y salieron con rumbo hacia la ciudad de Belfast

2 dias despus los 6 llegaron a destino havian mandado un mensaje a la legion del fenix para que manden un reducido contingente para que los ayude en su busca de la entrada que se encontraba en una de las numerosas cuevas que havia en la region

el contingente se tendria que encontrar con ellos ese mismo dia en las afueras de la ciudad con equipo y viveres para por lo menos 1 semana de camino aunque harry no creia que les tomara tanto

unas 2 horas despues los 6 muchachos vieron que cerca de ellos se aparecia un grupo de 10 personas harry reconocio a su captor que lo havia conducido hasta la fortaleza de la legion asi que se hacerco a ellos y los saludo

-hola – dijo un harry muy seguro de si mismo – los estava esperando-

- Buenos dias harry potter, lamento la tardansa- dijo el hombre mirandolo

- estan listos?- pregunto harry mientras el hombre asentia y se ponian en camino con harry a la cabeza de la procecion

el grupo atravezo bosques prados en su largo trayecto hacia las montanias esto les havia llevado 4 dias de camino ya que cada vez que veian algun indicio de vida ya sea alguna construccion desmoronada por las decadas o algun elemento o herramienta que hallan encontrado paravan a investigar

al cuarto dia havian desidido acampar en los limites de un espeso bosque ya que estaban muy cansados y nesecitavan reunir fuersas y discutir el siguiente paso en el camino.

harry ordeno que armaran un campamento provicional y que solo hicieran una fogata ya que no queria llamar la atencion

nesecitamos ramas secas para el fuego - havia dicho ron

yo ire a buscarla – anuncio harry

harry se dirigio hacia el bos que y empezo a reunir Madera para el fuego. Estuvo por media hora buscando la suficiente cantidad para la noche ya que no queria corer riesgos pero algo repentino llamo la atencion. Era una cueva pero 5 segundos antes no havia visto nada y eso no podia ser normal asi que se acerco depacio y en guardia

cuando entro a la cueva saco su varita de cola de fenix y con un susurro casi inaudible dijo -lumux- harry siguio recorryendo por unos 10 minutos la cueva hasta llegar al final y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado ahi estava la puerta .

era Hermosa media por lo menos unos 10 metros de altura y unos 4 de ancho era de acero y tenia grabados en relieve los mismos sinbolos que havia visto en su vicion

y ademas tenia la inscripcion en latin .harry se quedo contemplando la puerata por lo menos media hora y cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo salio de esta y se dirigio hasta el campamento

el campamento ya havia sido establecido y tb havian encendidi un fuego con un poco de madera que encontraron en los alrededores pero harry todavia no aparecia asi que en el campamento estavan nerviosos

tenemos que salir a buscarlo- havia dicho hermaione y ron

es imposible ya esta anocheciendo y seria imposible llegar a encontrarlo-havia respondido el capitan de la legion

asi empezo una discucion entre los 5 amigos y el capitan que seguian discutiendo las provavilidades de encontrar a harry pero de pronto un vos los detuvo

SILENCIO – dijo harry que acabava de aparecer en el campamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Harry estavamos preocupados por ti – havian dicho sus amigos

Vueno ya estoy aqui y tengo una sorpresa –dijo harry con una sonrriza

Que trajiste comida – havia dicho un ron muerto de hambre

Jajajjajjajajajja- se empezaron a reir todas las personas que havian escuchado

No ron no traigo comida pero he encontrado la entrada a la cueva y he visto la puerta- dijo jarry todavia con una una cara feliz mirando como todos se ponian serios por las palabras del muchacho

No esta muy lejos de aqui solo un par de km – havia vuelto a hablar harry – iremos temprano asi que esten preparado para entonses –

Y con estas palabras se sentaron a discutir todos juntos sobre la cueva y luego se fueron a dormir ya que estavan cansados y nesecitarian fuerzas para maniana

Cuando ya estavan todos despiertos levantaron el campamento y desayunaron para luego ponerse en marcha, media hora mas tarde llegaron a la cueva y se dispusieron a entrar pero antes harry les advirtio que sacaran sus varitas y espadas y estuvieran preparados , siguieron caminando por la prenumbra hasta llegar a la puerta . todos se quedaron imprecionados por la magnificencia de la entrada menos harry que apenas la vio comenzo a pensar como habrirla y unos momentos despues comenzo a pensar que havia pasado con su yo del futuro

Luego se acerco a la puerta la toco y para sorpresa de todos empezo a hablar con ella.

- se que esto parece raro pero el mundo esta en problemas y hay gente muriendo por ello por eso estoy pidiendote alluda para poder entrenar un ejercito y evitar que esto pase para evitar el sufrimiento y destruir a este mago para volver a tener un mundo pacifico


	4. capitulo 4

havia pasado una semana desde la llegada a la Fortaleza, del descubrimiento del poderoso y singular arcenal que esta contenia y sobretodo de la consagracion de harry como senior y general del ejercito del dragon

harry estava sentado en una de las torres mayores pensando en todas las cosas que havian ocurrido en su corta estadia en la Fortaleza , havian venido todas las personas que havian reclutado con sus familias , tambien havia llegado la legion del fenix al completo, y havian acondicionado la Fortaleza y sus alrededores para poder vivir en ellos.

Ahora se escuchavan las risas de los jovenes por doquier y el ajetreo continuo de un lugar que en otros tiempo havia sido el mas silencioso y solitario en el mundo

-general- dijo una voz sacandolo de sus pensamientos – la reunion esta a punto de comenzar todos lo estan esperando-

- muchas gracias –dijo levantandose digales que en un momento estare con ellos –

El muchacho que le havia traido el avisos asintio y se retiro. Mientras que harry mirava nuevamente su Nuevo hogar y se dirigia hacia la reunion

En la sala no havia mucha gente solo sus amigos mas sercanos , hebron y algunos otros oficiales de la legion y personas confiables de los primeros en ser reclutados

Buenos dias a todos –dijo el pelinegro entrando – estan todos a los que pedi concurrir?-

Si senior – comento un official

Muy bien- dijo harry volviendo a tomar la palabra –las cosas ya estan preparadas?

Si esta todo listo ahora solo hace falta empezar el entrenamiento de las tropas y por supuesto el nuestro tambien –

perfecto – anuncio el pelinegro – hermaione se encargara de preparer horarios para los entrenamientos, quienes son los mas especializados en combate con arco espada y cuerpo a cuerpo ?-

son solo unos 25 provenientes de la legion –dijo hermaione

y en conbate magico ?- volvio a preguntar harry

solo los pocos aurores que tenemos a dispocicion –

muy bien conforma los horarios de entrenamiento de combate y agregale ademas entrenamiento fisico y para los mas jovenes y el que lo nesecite educacion normal-

muy vbien contesto la castana –

los aqui presentes entrenaran en un solo grupo – dijo harry mirando a todos – tienen que se r los mejores en todo –

si senior- dijeron todos a la vez mientras se retiravan y comentavan la reunion

harry- dijo un pelirrojo mientras mirava a su amigo con felizidad –tu que aras entrenaras con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos?-

viejos tiempos – repitio harry con un susurro inaudible para luego alzar lla voz para contester con tranquilidad

no ron , mi entrenamiento sera particular ya he establecido mi rutina y es hora de hechar un hojo a esa biblioteca que he encontrado el otro dia, ademas hebron me entrenara en la espada y fisicamente. Aunque paresca devil tiene mucha energia sino mas que yo o cualquier soldado joven –

Entiendo – dijo el pelinegro - me retiro tengo que ira terminar de acomodar mis cosas en la avitacion

Nos vemos repitio- la despedida el pelinegro

a muchos km de distancia en un pueblo llamado hangleton se encontrava una gran mancion tenebrosa en la que a toda hora se escuchaban gritos de tortura y en donde toda persona que se aventurava desaparecia

en su interior en una gran sala se llevava a cabo una reunion de la orden tenebrosa

lucius, hay seniales de poter? – pregunto voldemort

no mi senior ninguna parece que ha havido tambien muchas desapariciones tambien de personas relacionadas con el ministerio –

interesante , ve y recava informacion quiero saver si es obra de mis filas o algo mas

si senior-dijo malfoy desapareciendose luego

macnair com ova el reclutamiento de las tropas ?-

todo esta en marcha se estipula que para el anio sigiente se habran duplicado asendiendo a un numero de 2000 mortifagos –

y que pasa con los gigantes , dementores , vampiros

eso senor esta siendo mas dificil de lo que pensava todavia los vampiros no dan seniales de querer aliarse y entre los gigantes no se ha podido reunir un numero fijo por sus constants cambios de lider y guerras internas –

crucio- se escucho desir y luego el mortifago que havia dado el informe callendo al piso y empezando a gritar de dolor por la maldicion producida por su lord – no me falles o no viviras mucho- dijo voldemort – retirate –

Havia pasado 1 anio, desde aquella reunion un anio que harry havia usado para prepararse tanto magicamente como fisicamente dando unos resultados imprecionantes, harry havia superado sus expectativas y ahora sabia que tenia ese poder al que hacia alucion la profecia,

Flash back

Harry estava sentado leyendo un libro titulado "descubriendo el poder" este desia que todo mago tiene un poder oculto que se va desarrollando con el tiempo pero que no muchos magos en realidad liberaban conpletamente , en esto tambien dependia la ascendencia de la sangre y el entrenamiento. Harry sabia que nesecitaria una forma de liberar este poder mas rapidamente asi que sigui leyendo el grueso volumen por varios dias hasta que un dia encontro una forma en la que no solo podia liberarlo un 100 porciento sino que a la vez si tenia lo suficiente podia duplicarlo usando un ritual , pero havia un problema este ritual dejava a uno casi sin fuerzas vitales y por la falta de estas corria el riesgo de morir .

Esto dejo pensando a harry sabia que tendria que hacerlo ya que no inportaba que tan entrenado estava nunca podria vencer a voldemor en su actual estado. Tomo el libro nuevamente y empezo a estudiar el complicado ritual.

Letomo varias semanas prepararlo pero una vez que termino dio aviso de que no lo molestaran durante los siguientes dias. Esto a hebron no le gusto nada ya que tendrian que posponer sus clases de combate con espada y otros medios mugel que aunque harry despues de su exaustivo entrenamiento manejaba muy bien aunque todavia le faltava para ser el mejor

Luego de terminar de ubiacar los elementos harry ubico todo en su lugar para asi poder empezar , se requeria dejar la mente en blanco y con ayuda de una meditacion larga tendria que buscar su nucleo magico y luego someterse a un tipo de juicio spiritual de su propio ser luego de este juicio ya habria liberado su magia pero para duplicarla tendria que pedir en el juicio que le dijeran en echizo para hacerlo ya que en el libro desia que los altos espiritus desidian quien era merecedor de este regalo y si estava preparado

Harry se sento en el piso y se empezo a relajar , puso su mente en blanco y empezo a buscar por su ser su nucleo, harry encontro una puerta en lo que seria su Corazon la habrio y se encontro con un corridor en el que havia muchas puertas. Harry siguio recorriendo el pasillo sintiendo que una fuerza relajante lo atraia hacia el final del corridor donde se encontrava una puerta de color rojo que al tocarla se habrio dejando que una luz lo segara y dejara inconciente.

Se desperto en una sala de color rojo con estandartes del mismo color a su alrededor no havia nada estava vacia, tampoco havia puertas de ningun tipo, pero mirando hacia el techo harry quedo imprecionado era una cupula pero en ella se reflejaban imagenes de toda su vida

una vida de sufrimiento y pruevas has llevado joven harry- dijo la vos de un hmbre que estva parado a unos 3 metros del joven y que antes no se encontrava ahi

quien es usted y como llego aqui- pregunto harry ya que el ombre havia aparecido de valla asaber donde

mi nombre es ra senior de los rejentes del universo- dijo el hombre

harry miro al hombre que aparentaba unos 25 con pelo de color rrojo de tes Blanca ,y de unos hojos azules que al ver harry vio que la edad aparente no seria sla verdadera ya que en ellos se resaltava la saviduria de incontables siglos

estoy aqui por el juicio?- pregunto el pelinegro

asi es pero ademas estas aqui para que saber que tu harry potter senior del ejercito del dragon eres el elegido de los dioses para llevar al mundo sabiduria y paz –

pero si yo solo he venido para..- el hombre lo interrumpio

se a lo que has venido y sabe que tus peticiones son aseptadas pero que ademas te se daran mas poderes y se te daran conocimientos que han sido perdidos por el paso del tiempo –

diciendo esto ra poso su mano en la cabeza de harry y empezo a emanar una luz .

harry veia imagenes de vidas pasadas de muchos magos y brujas que havian vivido en el mundo sentia nuevos conocimientos y poderes invadian todo su ser . pero asi como la luz llego desaparecio

ya se te ha concedido el don de los dioses, es hora de que regreses y cumplas con tu destino-

harry se desperto varias semanas despues en su cama, sintiendose en un estado de relajacion obsoluta ademas de sentirse fuerte y poderoso. para su sorpresa sentia todo a su alrededor, podia sentir los nucleos magicos de cada una de las personas en la fortaleza, podia sentir la vida de los animales y las plantas . se levanto de la cama y comenzo a vestirse.

Salio de la habitacion y empezo a caminar por los largos pasillos dirigiendose a la sala de reuniones donde seguramente encontraria a algun capitan que le informaria de la situacion del entrenamiento y ademas la informacion de sus espias en el ministerio, la orden del fenix y la orden tenebrosa

En la sala se encontro con hermaione y con ron charlando en voz baja

-buenos dias- dijo el pelinegro

-harry estas despierto, estavamos preocupados por ti –dijo hermaione

-es bueno verte bien socio- dijo un ron mientras sonreia

- siento haberlos preocupado-

-Como se encuentran las cosas-

-muy bien varios destacamentos estan terminando su entrenamiento-

- y los espias que nos disen-

-voldemort no ha hecho muchos movimientos en esto meses, segun lo que nosh an estado informando esta planeando algo grande pero parese que prefiere mantener todo en secreto. En cuanto al ministerio se ha elegido un Nuevo ministro que esta fortaleciendo las filas auroras y hacienda las cosas bien –

- quien es el Nuevo ministro?-

-el senior Wesley el papa de ron – dijo hermaione mientras miraba a ron quien se ponia muy Colorado

- felicidades ron estoy seguro que tu padre sera un buen pilar para la comunidad y la lucha contra voldemort-

- si yo tambiem estoy seguro que lo sera –

- y ustedes como van hace mucho que no hablamos y siento que nuestra amistad se esta distanciando-

-nuestra amistad nunca se distanciara – desia Hermione – nos devemos mucho los unos a los otros –

- es cierto – dijo ron – nunca dejaremos de ser amigos –

- muchas gracias muchachos , no saben lo que esto significa para mi-

- lo sabemos harry lo mismo es para nosotros –

-asi es , y ya que somos tan amigos te tenemos que contra algo –

- ha si de que se trata –

- tu sabes que ron y yo llevamos saliendo un tiempo –

- nueve meses para ser exactos- dijo el pelirrojo

- si lo sabia y estoy muy contento de que sean felises –desia harry mientras sonrreia

- bueno esto, harry, Hermione y yo emos desidido comprometernos-

- que ?? se van a casar??-

- he si – dijo una Hermione tan colorada que se asimilaba al pelo de su amigo

-me allegro mucho por ustedes se lo merecen – dijop harry mientras los habrazaba

- queremos que tu seas el padrino harry-

- por supuesto sera unn honor para mi serlo, cuando planean casarse-

-En unos 2 meses , y nesecitamois ayuda con los preparativos-

- dalo por hecho tendran la mejor seremonia que han visto-

-muchas gracias harry, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- dijo ron y hermione

- se lo merecen –

La boda ya havia sido anunciada a todo el mundo y la emocion no se hizo esperar ya que las mujeres empezaron a preparer sus vestidos mientras los hombres preparaban todos los implementos como el altar que cuando estuviera terminado seria hermoso

Mientras los mas jovenes jugaban alrededor y simulaban casarse entre ellos o importunaban a sus hermanos mayores hacienda preguntas de cuando se casarian o conseguirian pareja

Harry miraba esto con una cara feliz ya que nunca imagino que una boda podia producer este tipo de cambios en la gente

Las pocas semanas que quedavan pasaron muy rapido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el dia esperado ya havia llegado

Todo estava heromoso , havian desidido que la boda seria en el campo, el altar etaba dispuesto de forma que la Fortaleza quedara detras, habian decorado todo el sector con flores y columnas y havian colocado una carpa enorme para la fiesta

Mientras las personas hivan llegando harry subio al altar y espero hasta que llegara ron

Este llego unos 10 minutos despues , estava blanco del miedo y harry pudo apreciar que los que lo traian miravan a su amigo con caras de cansancio y algunas con enojo,

Harry no pudo mas que reirse pensando en las cosas que podria haver hecho su amigo para que su escolta lo viera de esa forma

hola ron, nervioso?- pregunto cuando este subio al altar

no que va en este momento podria luchar contra 50 mortifagos y 10 dragones y seria un juego comparado con lo que estoy hacienda en este momento-

jajjjajajaj muy gracioso amigo ,calmate relajate esto es lo que has estado queriendo desde que te empezo a gustar hermaione –

si lo se pero quererlo y hacerlo son dos cosas totalmente diferentes aunque tienes razon es mi destino casarme con Hermione ya que los dos lo deseamos –

diciendo esto los dos se callaron ya que empezo a sonar la musica con la que entraria Hermione . y asi fue primero entraron 10 jovencitas con unos vestidos dorados trallendo en canastas decoradas rosas rojas y blancas que a medida que avanzaban hivan dejando caer en el camino y detras de ellas hivan guini y luna con los vestidos del mismo color pero con ramos de rosas en la mano y por ultimo venia Hermione que tenia un vestido de un blanco inmaculado con varios adornos plateados y en su cabeza una corona de flores de colores , tenia el pelo lacio con mariposas atadas en el y unos arêtes de piedras preciosas regalo de la abuela de Neville la cual los havia utilizado cuando se caso con el abuelo de este

ron y Hermione se encontraron en el altar y hermione fue la primera en hablar

estas muy guapo ron –

tutambiernhermioneestashermosa- dijo ron pero balbuciaba tanto que nadie entendio nada y empezaron a reirse de los nervios que tenia el pobre chico .

pero ron tomando un poco mas de valor volvio a hablar

Tu tambien hermaione eres la novia mas Linda del mundo-

Gracias – contesto Hermione

Bueno basta de chachara – corto harry – les parece si empezamos?

Ok amigo empesemos – contesto ron

Y asi fue que una tarde Hermosa con toda la gente que se encontraron ahi fueron testigos de los votos de amor que tomaron los dos mejores amigos de harry

- bueno - comenzo harry en la mesa principal de la recepcion – hoy hemos visto como dos personas se unen para formar una familia , apesar de los tiempos no son Buenos para ninguno , apesar de que esta podria ser la ultima vez que pudieran verse vemos que siempre el amore s la unica salida para enfrentar la oscuridad , es con esto que la luz prevaleze, una vida siendo poderoso pero sin amor no es nada, en estos tiempo todo ser humano tiene que formar alianzas que lo agan mas fuerte sin importar lo que pase y si murieramos luchando nuestros hijos y sus hijos recordaran que lo que hacemos hoy en dia no es luchar para salvarnos a nosotros mismos sino luchar para que ellos existan en un mundo de luz , paz y prosperidad , asi que hermanos levantemos la copas y brindemos por este Nuevo lazo de amor que hoy vemos que hace frente a la oscuridad , Hermione, ron les doy mi bendicion y deseo en lo mas profundo de mi Corazon que vivan felices y ademas tambien les pido desde mi umilde posicion ser el padrino de su primer hijo-

Todos se rieron por este ultimo comentario que havia dicho el pelinegro pero a su vez recordaron todo lo demas que havia dicho y que tratarian de usarlo cada dia de sus dias.

Fin del cuarto capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Segundo anio

Havia pasado mucho desde el casamiento de sus amigos pero todavia segua vivo en su memoria y en la de muchos otros.

Habia havido muchos casamientos mas en ese tiempo ,Neville y luna y ginny tambien se havian casado hace poco tiempo y la nueva noticia es que ron tendria su primer hijo dentro de unos meses al que le hivan a poner james en honor a la amistad que tenian con harry.

Aunque no todo era alegria ya que los ataques de voldemort havian comenzado dejando devastacion a cada paso que dava , destruyendo familias enteras, o peor parcialmente para que los que quedavan vivos recordaran .

Harry estava preocupado ya que uno de las ataque havia ocurrido muy cerca de la Fortaleza en una pequenia ciudad que havia a unos 300 km

Flash back

Ron hiva corriendo por los pasillos,tenia que encontrar rapidamente a harry , algo terrible havia ocurrido en una ciudad cercana

Harry se encontrava en el mismo lugar donde solia ir a pensar, la torre norte la mas alta de la fortraleza

-harry algo terrible a pasado – dijo el pelirrojo

Harry se levanto rapidamente y le pidio a ron que se tranquilice y le explicara

-voldemort ha atacado una pequenia ciudad que se encuentra a 300 km de distancia ,

Ha llevado gigantes y otras criaturas , los ciudadanos que son magos han formado una pequenia defensa pero no tardaran mas de unas horas en ser derrotados –

-reune un grupo de ataque y trae tambien a algunos medimagos, los quiereo preparados en 15 minutos en el patio de la Fortaleza –Dijo harry , mientras ron asentia y se retiraba

Ha comenzado penso harry mientras se dirigia a sus apocentos,esta sera nuestra prueba inicial

Llego a su cuarto y se puso una tunica de conbate de escamas de dragon pero antes de salir sintio que algo lo llamava , se giro y vio la armadura que resplandecia un poco

- asi que no eres una armadura comun – dijo en voz vaja mientras se acercava a ella y la trocaba sientiendo el poder que emanaba de esta

La tomo y se la coloco , le quedaba perfecta y con ella se sentia otra persona. Estava claro ya para el, havia dejado de ser el ninio que vivio haora era otro. Era el general del ejercito del dragon y tenia que afrontar su destino y luchar

En el patio se havia reunido un grupo de 100 personas con sus armaduras, espadas y varitas ya dispuestas estavan muy exitados ya que ahora podrian mostrar sus nuevas avilidades ante todos pero mientras pensaban vieron que alguien entrava y se callaron por completo era harry poter el ninio que viv.. no no era ese ya sino que era el general del ejercito, su general

- esta todo preparado?- pregunto el pelinegro con rostro serio , llevava el casco en el brazo

- si senior- dijo uno de sus capitanes son 100 de los mejores listos y preparados para conbate –

- muy bien – dijo harry y dirigio la Mirada hacia sus hombres

- quien piense que hoy podra mostrar sus nuevos poderes que se marche –dijo harry y luego se empezo a armar unos rumores

- no estamos aqui para demostrar nada a nadie no hemos entrenado arduamente dejando nuestras vidas de lado para demostrar. Estamos para salvar vidas para ayudar a cada persona que lo necesite , no dejaremos que voldemort se apodere del mundo que nuestros padres crearon con sangre y lagrimas . que nuestros hijos se conviertan en esclavos para aquellas personas que han destruido incontables familias y que an llenado el mundo de odio y prejuicios , hoy sera el dia que nosotros hombres del ejercito del dragon diremos no somos esclavos de nadie, no destruiran nustro mundo ni nuestras la familia, hoy sera el dia en que voldemort sabra que podra destruir nuestros cuerpos pero no nuestras almas que podra matar cuantas personas desee pero que nunca eliminara la vos de libertad de paz

Hoy amigos mios , no ,hermanos mios hoy voldemort sabra lo que es la derrota y que nunca dejaremos de acosar a sus mortifagos o asus filas que seguiremos luchando hasta que el ultimo de nosotros caiga y que ni muertos dejaremos de patarle su verde tracero de sliterin- al terminar su discurso se alzo un grito potente que asia pensar que no fueran solamente 100 hombres sino miles dispuestos a sacarle los ojos a cualquiera que quisiera detenerles en sus deceos de un futuro pacifico

estan listos- dijo el pelirrojo

si lo estan – dijo harry – nos apareceremos a un km del lugar ron estas encargado de la estrategia

muy bien , segun lo que me han informado solo estan atacando en un solo frente asi que si pudieramos atacar por atras estarian rodeados por dos frentes y con elemento sorpreza no tendrian donde ir y estarian atrapados

muy bien yo ire con la columna central –dijo harry tu encargate de l;a derecha y que Neville de la izquierda –

muy bien –dijo ron y empezo a informar a su contingente –

capitan -dijo harry a su Segundo al mando del grupo informe el procedimiento

diciendo esto y un par de minutos despues se desaparecieron

a 300 km en una ciudad se estaba entablando una batalla.Havia cerca de 200 mortifagos y 5 gigantes ademas de 50 dementores ientras que solo havia unas 75 personas defendiendo y hotras 200 personas heridas por el conbate,havian puesto una barricada de escombros que los protegia pero que no duraria mucho ya que la mayoria estaba cansada

-sara- grito un hombre – nustras fuerzas estan callendo como mosca no duraremos mucho tenemos que evacuar –

La mujer llamada sara que seria la lider de los que estaban defendiendo no pasaba de los 20 anios era castania , alta y tenia unos ojos color miel , tenia un corte en la mejilla y estaba toda sucia

no podemos dejar de peliar , nos matarian a todos, tenemos que resistir , llevate a un grupo y traten de llevarse a los eridos –

esta bien como digas – dijo el hombre

dios mio – grito alguien – han recibido refuerzos –

sara miro sobre la barricada y vio que por la montania bajaba un grupo de por lo menos 100 hombres con armaduras de color rojo en una formacion cerrada de conbate y con unos escudos que parecian que fueran de la epoca romana

- maldicion – volvio a hablar sara – estamos perdidos – pero una gran explocion la hizo callarse y volver a mirar por sobre la barricada . lo que vio la dejo con la boca habierta , el grupo que habia llegado no eran refuerzos para los mortifagos sino que los havian empezado a atacar con hechizos que formaba bolas de fuego y que cuando llegaban a su objetivo expltando ndejando a muchos mortifagos heridos

-muchachos han llegado nuestros refuerzos es un milagro – dijo sara mirando a todos sus hombres que lloravan de felicidad

- tenemos que ayudarlos no podran con todos –dijo un hombre haciendao reaccionar a sara

- nos encargaremos de los gigantes y de los dementores – dijo sara – ataquen muchachos usen todos los hechizos y maldiciones que conoscan –dijo nuevamente y se lanzo al ataque con todos sus hombres

Los mortifagos al ver que eran atacados por la falta intentaron hacer frente tambien a los nuevos pero al empezar a mandar maldiciones vieron que estas no llegaban ya que un campo de fuerza rodeaba a los nuevos enemigos, pero esto no los retuvo y empezaron a mandar maldiciones imperdonables pero que tampoco hacian efecto y esto los desconcertaba a todos pero el terror se hizo presente cuando los nuevos conbatientes empezaron a mandar un solo tipo de maldicion que hacia estragos en sus filas y al intentar escapar apareciendose se dieron cuenta que havia un campo antiaparicion en toda la zona

Sara y su grupo habian eliminado al ultimo de los gigantes y a la gran mayoria de los dementores y los demas se batian en retirada asi que con su parte hecha dirigio la vista hacia los desconocidos que havian llegado a auxiliarlos y lo que miro la dejo de piedra . los hombres de rojo habian cambiado de formacion y havian sacado espadas

Hivan liderados por una persona que tenia una armadura diferente pero con un escudo similar al de los demas. Sara penso que estaban locos ya que havian guardado sus varitas para luchar con espadas obsoletas . esto penso al principio pero cuando la columna de armaduras con espadas hizo contacto con los m,ortifago empezo la carniceria ya que los de armadura se movia con mucha facilidad asestando estocadas y matando a docenas de mortifagos sin esfuerzo alguno hasta que los mortifagos que quedavan fueron eliuminados

Sara reunion a lo que quedava de su grupo en buen estado que solo eran unas 20 personas y se hacerco al misterioso grupo que se havia detenido a escasos metros de ellos y havian havierto las filas para dejar pasar a por lo menos 30 personas sin armaduras las cuales sara se dio cuenta eran medimagos

Un hombre con armadura roja se le hacerco

se encuentran bien ?, cuantos heridos hay –

sara miro al hombre que se havia sacado el casco de la armadura y la mirava con preocupacion

unos 250 heridos y varios muertos – dijo mirando al joven pelirrojo –

quienes son?-

mi nombre es ron capitan de las fuerzas del ejercito del dragon-

nunca he oido de el –

y nunca lo hara- le contesto el muchacho – soldado- dijo llamando a un hombre que se encontraba cerca

lleve a una parte de los hombres y vallan a ayudar a los medimagos en todo lo que precisen y ordene que el otro recoja los muertos y vea si queda alguien con vida-

si senior - dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba para cumplir con sus ordenes

gracias- dijo en voz baja sara

no se disculpe hubiera querido llegar antes –dijo ron

sara hiva a desir algo mas cuando su vista se enfoco en el extranio hombre que havia visto dirigiendo a los hombres que se hacian llamar el ejercito del dragon

el hombre llevava en un brazo un bulto que parecia ser un ninio y en la otra mano su casco , parecia tener su misma edad era alto y con un cabello largo y negro pero no podia distingir nada mas ya que el humo lo tapaba de vez en cuando

el hombre se hacerco y puso el bulto que al parecer una ninia en los brazos de ron

la encontre entre los escombros estaba acurrucada junto a una mujer muerta que devia ser su madre llevala aque la revisen y cuidala – dijo

como pidas harry- dijo el pelirrojo tomando a la ninia y llendo hacia donde se encontraban los medimagos

quien es usted -pregunto sara al Nuevo hombre que la mirava

soy el general del ejercito del dragon y mi nombre es harry , y usted?-

sara cristopher –dijo- y creo que soy la encargada de la defensa de lo que queda de lo que una vez fue la ciudad de tania –

-es un placer – dijo harry – ya le han revisado esas leciones? Parecen ser serias-

- no pero eso no es lo importante en este momento- dijo sara

- a mi me parece que si lo es – dijo harry y agarrandola por un brazo la cargo y la llevo hacia los medicos mientras la mujer decia improperios

Fin del flash back

Harry se rio ya que asi havia conocido a sara una de las cosas que podia agradeser a su suerte ya que su vida despues de esto havia mejorado ya que havia encontrado en sara no solo hacia una amiga sino que tambien ella siempre estaba ahi cuando la nesecitava y siempre lista para aconsejarlo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Era una noche tranquila dentro de la Fortaleza todo estava en paz nisiquiera el conbate que habia ocurrido hacia unas pocas horas en una ciudad llamada liberpool

Solo havia una persona que estaba intranquila en esa noche sentado sonde usualmente lo hacia cuando estaba oreocupado por algo en la torre mas alta que tenia la Fortaleza y a la que considerava su refugio

Asi lo encontro sara , pensativo mientras mirava las estrellas en un cielo negro profundo que inspirava paz a cualquiera que lo miraba durante horas y haciendole soniar con un mundo pacifico donde la Guerra solo fuera una fibula

que te preocupa harry, solo vienes aca cuando algo esta mal-

todo en este mundo se encuentra mal –

por que dises eso, dentro de la Fortaleza esta todo bien-

la Fortaleza es un paraiso pero el mundo aya afuera esta lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, un sufrimiento causado por una criatura que cada dia que pasa se hace mas fuerte y que cada vez mas pienso que sera mas dificil de vencer-

pero de que hablas las cosas van progresando, cada vez tenemos mas aliados y el va perdiendo terreno-

el no lo esta perdiendo solo lo esta cediendo,nesecitamos sacarlo a una superficie habierta, sacarlo de las ciudades-

pero sabes que el no hara eso no es estupido para un enfrentamiento directo-

ese es el problema, tiene que haver algo que podamos hacer para que salga, pero no todavia, no aun –

entonses cuando?-

eso no lo se pero todo mi ser me dise que el momento ya esta pronto pero que nos falta algo –

muy bien sabes que confio en ti y es esa confianza lo que me hace amarte desde el primer momento que te vi –

todavia lo recuerdas, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese momento –

dos largos anios en los que he aprendido a comprenderte –

he estado pensando otra cosa – dijo harry cambiando de tema

ha si, de que se trata-

de pedirte que te cases conmigo –dijo harry poniendo una sonrriza

harry me estas proponiendo matrimonio o estoy sniando-

no no estas soniando lo estoy haciendo creo que ya es hora de que te tome antes de que otro lo haga –

hay harry me estas hacienda la persona mas feliz del mundo-

yo ya lo soy desde el primer momento en que entrastes a mi vida sara-

y asi fue como paso, harry y sara se casaron en una pequenia seremonia en la que solo hasistieron las personas mas allegadas que no eran pocas

al siguiente anio nacio el joven alex su primer hijo ,tenia pelo castanio que havia eredado de su madre y los hojos del pequenio eran los mismos qque los del padre de un verde profundo aunque el character que havia eredado era el mismo que su madre: tranquilo y atento

cuando harry no estaba entrenando o en alguna micion le gustava sentarse con el y enseniarle o intentando enseniarle lcomo se jugaba al quidich aunque el chico con solo 1 anio no estaba muy interesado y se divertia mas sacandole las ramas a las escobas o durmiendo mientras su padre lo mirava con ternura

una tarde harry estava en la biblioteca tratando de buscar unos libros para su entrenamiento cuando algo en una pared le llamo la intencion asi que se acerco para inspeccionar que era : cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que eran unas inscripciones y sobre ellas grabado en piedra un dragon, la inscripcion estava en latin asi que por sus estudios de idiomas antiguos que le servian para algunos hechizos pudo entender las inscripciones que rezaban

" un dragon unico un jinete unico y la puerta que te llevara a la sabiduria Antigua"

Harri se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante que lo que tenia enfrente no era una pared ordinaria sino que era un pasadizo hacia algo desconocido para el, pero tambien se dio cuenta de que no sabia como abrirla asi que se puso a investigar la pared para ver si no havia alguna otra senial

-nada- se dijo asi mismo una vez que termino de inspeccionarla asi que se puso a mirar las incripciones nuevamente. Havia pasado una hora sentado enfrente par aver si se le ocurria alguna forma pero parecia no haver respuesta a su enigma y eso lo estava frustrando hasta que miro bien la figura del dragon y una imagenle vino a la mente

Flash back

Ra el cumpleanios de sara y harry estaba buscando algo para regalarle, ya que no podia ir al callejon diagon porque este ya no existia no porque fuera atacado sino porque la gente estava mas interesada en cuidar sus familias que preocuparse por una tienda

Se hacerco al espejo y se miro de cerca y mientras se mirava sus hojos bajaron hasta el medallion que siempre lo acompaniaba y que havia encontrado junto a su armadura de batalla y que le havia dado suerte y lo habia protegido desde aquel momento. Perfecto se dijo a si mismo un regalo perfecto para una persona perfecta

Fin del flash back

Eso era el medallon de sara esa era la llave, se levanto y fuen en su busca. Tenia que saber que secreto guardaba el medallon y la puerta

La encontro jugando con alex en el cuarto del bebe

-hola harry, mira alex es papa ha venido a visitarnos-alex empezo a reirse y a pedir que su papa lo cargara un rato asi que harry lo tomo en sus brasos y empezo a meserlo y este rapidamente se durmio

- hay harry no se como haces que se duerma tan facil y rapido-

- sera porque soy una persona muy aburrida –dijo harry con una sonrriza hacienda que sara se riera un poco

- sara no he venido hacerte reir, nesecito el medallon que te di en tu cumpleanios –

- para que lo nesecitas es solo un medallon-

- no solo eso sara es una llave para habrir un secreto guardado dentro de la Fortaleza –

- que secreto-

-no lo se pero voy a averiguarlo –

- no sera peligroso-

-no estoy seguro pero algo me dise que no hay nada que temer pero por si acaso me ponder la armadura y llevare las varitas y mi espada –

- muy bien harry no voy a desir que no vallas porque se que no lo puedo evitar pero ten mucho cuidado-

- lo tendre no te preocupes- y con esto tomo el medallon le dio un beso a sara y salio

Media hora despues volvio a la entrada secreta en la biblioteca con la armadura la espada y las dos varitas enfundadas

- esperemos que funcione- dijo harry colocando el medallon en posicion , pero no paso nada, harry maldijo y cuando hiva retirar el medallon este brillo y la pared crujio y se movio dejando un pasadiso obscuro al descubierto harry tomo una de sus varitas y prendio fuego a un de las antorchas que estban dispuestas en la pared par luego tomarla y empesar a andar por el corredor estubo caminando por unos 10 minutos y luego encontro unas escaleras anchas que vajaban asi que las siguio y empezo a bajar por ellas. Amedida que bajava sentia que la temperature del lugar estaba subiendo y el estaba empezando a transpirar ademas la piedra de las paredes empezo a pasar de ser lisa a ser cada vez mas escarpada. Por fi luego de vajar tantas escaleras se encontro con otro pasillo o mejor dicho cueva ya que alli no havia signo de que algun hombre la hubiera habierto, tambien pezo que debia de estar a una profundidad bastante baja ya que habia mucho calor y se notaba que la roca era volcanica perabia o eso no le importo y sigui su camino. Ya havia perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo havia estado caminando hasta que llego al final del recorrido

Se encontraba en una caberna en la que havia algunas haberturas que contenian lava en el centro de la caberna habia un altar hecho seguramente por humanos hace mucho tiempo y sobre ella habia una espada de doble filo con una empuniadura de oro con formas de dragon y en su hoja contenia una inscripcion

Harry se aserco con cuidado para verla de cerca, la espada era Hermosa tenia una piedra preciosa en su empuniadura y la incripcion no estaba en ningun dialecto conocido para el

te has tardado en aparecer general dragon , mucho tiempo te e esperado-

quien es, sal de donde te escondas y da la cara –

mmmm no es una exprecion que me guste escuchar, pero creo que cumplire tu pedido –

harry empezo a sentir un pequenio temblor que provenia de una de las cuevas que havia alrededor pero ni todo lo que havia vivido en su vida lo prepare para lo que estava a punto de ver

cual es tu nombre general dragon si puedo preguntar- dijo la voz nuevamente mientras un enorme cabeza de dragon salia de una de las cabernas

harry saco su espada rapidamente y se puso en guardia

-guarda tu espada muchacho no te are danio –dijo el dragon dejremendo descuando a harry paralizado

- esto no puede ser los dragones noi hablan- dijo un harry inpactado por lo que veian sus hojos

- mmm puede ser yo soy el ultimo de mi especie –

-esto es imposible-

- nada es imposible en este mundo, ahora por favour baja tu espada no te are danio –

Harry bajo su espada y la coloco en su funda para luego sentarse en una piedra

mm mucho mejor , cual es tu nombre general dragon-

h..harry –

muy bien harry mi nombre es tiranus guardian y protector de la espada dragon y companiero del primer senior del ejercito del dragon –

no puedo creerlo hace cuanto te encuentras en esta cueva –

me encuentro aqui desde la muerte de mi senior hace ya 3000 anios esperando por orden de el hasta que el mundo nesecite al proximo senior dragon y me parece que ese momento ha llegado-

el momento de que –

de unirme a tu en alma y espiritu-

que?-

asi es harry tu y yo estamos destinados a compartir nuestras almas desde que entrastes por las puertas de la Fortaleza y tomaste tu lugar como senior dragon es tu destino y no puedes escapar de el-

que pasara cuando lo haga-

nuestras mentes se uniran y todas mis vivencias y conocimienntos asi tambien como varios de mis poderes seran tullas y las tullas mias-

y que pasaria si me niego-

tu mismo sabes que no lo aras-

es cierto no lo are pero no lo hago por el destino sino lo hago por mi familia y las familias del mundo-

muy bien entonses sera por esa razon –

que debo hacer –

toma la espada muchacho y haste un corte en la mano –

harry tomo la espada la miro por unos segundos y se hizo un corte en la mano como havia pedido el dragon

ahora haz un corte en una de mis piernas y junta la sangre con este proceso se formara una union indestructible a menos que uno de los dos muera –

corto en una parte que estaba desprotegida por las escamas y coloco su mano en esta . al hacer esto sintio una sensacion rara en su cuerpo como si estuviera cambiando y asi era ya que todos sus sentidos se vieron agudisados su pelo negro ahora contenia mechones plateados y se sentia mas fuerte que nunca

de repente una columna de fuego lo rodeo por completo y luego esta paso a ser sustituida po una de piedra , luego una que parecia un tornado y por ultimo una de hielo ,tambien havia cambiadola forma haciendola mas imponente aun y en algunos lados habia cambiado sus colores, ahora se podian tambien apreciar el rojo, azul, marron,y la ultima un verde azulado

ya estas listo para enfrentar tu destino con mi ayuda- dijo el dragon

si estoy listo-

montate harry potter general dragon , es tiempo de que me revele ante el ejercito para asi influir en sus esperanzas y demostrar que no estan solos y que cuentan con un aliado mas-

muy bien hagamoslo dijo harry saltando hacia la montura que havia aparecido por arte de magia sobre tiranus el dragon-

-preparate y agarrate bien este sera un viaje rapido- dijo dirigiendose por una de las cabernas donde havia una salida lo suficiente mente grande para que el dragon saliera volando

En la Fortaleza todo transcurria con tranquilidad , los guardias estaban en las murallas deseando que su turno terminara para comer algo y luego dirigirse a sus casas para estar con su familia cuando de repente vieron que algo se hacercaba volando y a medida que se acercaba iba aumentando de tamanio, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era un dragon de proporciones enormes

da la alarma- dijo uno de los vigias a otro soldado

el muchacho salio corriendo y dio la alarma al unico capian que havia podido encontrar

senior un dragon de proporciones ernormes se hacerca a la Fortaleza –

ron miroa al joven y le ordeno que juntara un grupo de soldados numerosos para conbatir contra la bestia si tenian que hacerlo

-alguien llame al general – grito

- harry no se encuentra salio en una mission personal –dijo sara mientras corria hacia ron

-maldicion- dijo ron y se empezo a preparer para dirigir al ejercito en ausencia

-quiero arqueros en las murallas preparados para la batalla si hay que hacerlo , donde estas mis homres – grito ron y unos segundos despues unos 200 hombres se empezaron a reunir y a formarse

saldremos a enfrentarlos afuera, hay que protejer a la gente del exterior –dijo ron y segundos despues el contingente empezo a salir por la puerta en una formacion que havian diseniado para ataques aereos

harry sentia el aire en la cara, la velocidad que havia tomado el dragon era imprecionante, sentia que era libre en el aire , siempre le havia parecido asi cuando volava en su escoba

mmm siento tu placer al volar-

siempre me ha gustado, me relaja, lo hacia en una escoba en el colegio pero no es lo mismo que volar sobre ti-

me alegro que te sientas feliz de volar conmigo-

hojala fueran otros los tiempos –

-si hojala fueran otros tiempos. Deseas hacer algo o solo volarsin rumbo-

-hay algo –dijo harry mientras maquinaba una idea- creo que es hora de probar la preparacion de mis hombres ante algo sorprecivo-

- como quieras – dijo el dragon poniendo rumbo hacia la Fortaleza

Mientras harria asentia sintio el cambio de direccion y la velocidad con que lo havia hecho y se sintio libre y puro. Los sucesos desde que tuvo contacto con su yo futuro siempre se le havian hecho fantaciosos, salidos de un cuento, de leyendas tan antiguas como la vida en el mundo, pero ahora en este momento sabia que algunas leyendas si uno las necesitaba podian llegar a cumplirse asi que dejo a sus pensamientos volar

nosh an visto – dijo el dragon y harry alzo la vista y vio como se disponian los arqueros sobre las murallas y como unos minutos mas tarde salia un contingente de 200 personas aproximadamente en una de las mejores formaciones para prevenir ataques desde el aire que havia diseniado su amigo ron el cual seguramente estaria dirigiendo a sus hombres en su ausencia

aterriza cerca de ellos, pero hazlo despacio, los hemos prepareado para reaccionar ante cualquier amenaza -

como digas harry- desia mientras comenzava a desender reduciendo la velocidad

ron al ver que el dragon desendia aviso a sus hombres que se pucieran en guardia pero que no atacasen hasta que el diera la orden, luego volvio a dirigir la vista ya que el dragon havia desendido cerca de ellos y no hacia ningun indicio de querer entablar batalla

muy interesante formacion tienen- dijo para sorpresa de todos el dragon

dios mio habla – dijo un ron sin poder creer lo que veian sus hojos y lo que escuchavan sus oidos

jajjajajaj, esa exprecion me parece que ya la he escuchado antes- dijo el dragon

quien te envia, y que vienes a hacer? Dijo ron levantando la voz

estoy a las hordenes del general dragon y he venido vajo sus hordenes –

quien es ese tal general dragon –

soy yo- dijo una voz mientras decendia del dragon lo que parecia ser un hombre con una armadura que le hacia sentir que ya la havia visto pero que era diferente-

quien eres –

calmate ron soy yo, no me reconoces? Acaso no recuerdas a tu mejor amigo , por diaos si nos vimos por ultima vez esta maniana –

ha..harry?- dijo ron no creyendo lo que veian sus hojos

el hombre asintio y se saco el casco dejando ver sus hojos color verde y su pelo negro

harry que diablos haces con un dragon parlante

jajjajaja – se escucho la risa estruendosa que salia del dragon

este dragon parlante que vez es mi companiero de batalla desde ahora soy su senior y estamos conectados por un lazo sanguineo y ademas es parte de mi herencia , ron te presento a mi dragon de conbate y a migo tiranus

ron no lo podia creer esto era cada vez mas irreal , primero la legion del fenix y ahora un dragon parlante que conbatiria junto con harry . de ahora en adelante la Guerra daria un giro y de eso ron estaba muy seguro


End file.
